Superhusky
"Always holding back, never giving it my all out of fear of breaking something, or hurting someone. But you're different. You won't break easily. I give you my thanks for that. Finally, an outlet that won't shatter." Summary Born on the dying planet Krypton just hours before its demise by its own hand, Cal-el was sent from the devastation that befell the rest of her people by the hands of her parents, Jora and Lar-el. She landed in Smallville, Kansas, in the farm of Matthew and Jennifer Kent. Over the course of the following years, through her childhood and adolescence she was taught the many american values of truth and justice, and brought up with the thought of being an important person in the world. ' ' When she got to young adulthood, she took a series of odd jobs while traveling the country, going from a crab fisher to a construction worker to a waitress and a barmaid. All of these ended with her having to up and leave at some point, either from her having to use her powers to save someone, whether saving a group of people from a collapsing oil rig, a burning building, or from getting ‘justice’ against people that harrassed other innocent people, including crucifiying a certain perverts eighteen wheeler. At the current time, she’s in her fourth year at Metropolis Business University, and likely will stay in this area as she has a secret identity now, allowing for her to save people without risking her reputation or family. Appearance Superhusky is a tall woman, standing a staggering 6'3" with a very toned body throughout. Her breasts are a moderate DD size. For her coloration, her fur is a mixture, 50% very bright cream color, a pinkish white shade, and 50% dark gray. Her hair is kept short and spiked, and it, unlike her darker patches of fur, is jet black. Her eyes are an incredibly bright shade of blue, and they are accented with cream colored markings that cover her eyebrows. Her forehead is also marked with a diamond shaped patch of cream colored fur. Personality For the majority of her life she'd been a recluse, keeping mostly to herself and hiding her abilites and powers from other kids growing up. This was exemplified after an instance when she, being the passive eight year old pup she was out of necessity, was cornered and emotionally tormented by the bully for hours until her willpower to hold back her powers finally broke. The barn burned down that night, and Clara was found the next day by a river, her fur soaking wet and her dress burned and torn. It wasn't another four years that she began to use her powers consciously again around the house, using them selfishly for things like heating up her coffee when her parents were using the coffee maker or cooling down dinner. It wasn't for another 6 that she would start using her powers in full to help people, and then it was sporadic in that she did. Holding up the ocassional collapsing building to let survivors get out, blowing out fires before they cause a gas main to explode, doing both of the above in regards to an oil rig, and among other things. She was secretive in doing this, as secretive as she could be at least. She never gave a real name when she was traveling around to places, and would only stay in places for a few weeks at best before she'd move on to the next. Her personality wouldn't evolve to the protective beacon it has become in recent times until she was twenty two years old, and she learned of her actual species' history through a rogue kryptonian spaceship crashing into the ocean. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 4-B, likely higher Name: Clara Kent/Cal-El/Superhusky Origin: DC: Superpup (part of Miraverse) Gender: Female Age: 26 Classification: Kyrptonian, College Business Major Powers and Abilities: Yellow Stellar Radiation Absorption Superhuman Physical Characteristics Invulnerability, Flight, X-Ray Vision, Microscopic Vision, Telescopic Vision, Heat Vision, Super Breath, Freeze Breath, Super Flare, Super-Radar (ability to sense transmissions and energy waves), Superhuman Senses (includes vision, hearing and smell), Superhuman Intelligence, Eidetic Memory, Regenerative Healing Factor, Longevity, Under a blue sun her powers are boosted and she gains the ability to imbue others with her powers, Can temporarily increase her powers by immersing herself within a yellow star, ' 'Attack Potency: At least star level (Has performed the infinite mass punch once before) Speed:Massively FTL+ (Dragged/fought doomsday to the sun in under a minute) Lifting Strength: Multi-Stellar Striking Strength: Solar System Class Durability: Solar System level Stamina: Essentially limitless while under blue or yellow sunlight Range: Standard melee range normally, Planetary with Heat Vision, her punches can affect entire planets Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Extremely High Weaknesses: Kryptonite, red stellar radiation, and magic. She'll also put herself in harms way to protect innocents, has the ability to suffer sensory overload if she falters in concentration of keeping her supersenses controlled Notable Attacks/Techniques: -Kryptonian Physiology: Superhusky's cellular structure is much more dense, resilient, and biologically more effective than human tissue. As an alien, she possesses several organs whose functions are not yet disclosed or understood, but are believed to be part of or the source of her bio-matrix force field and reclamation aura. Superhusky's body also stores energy actively within her bio-cellular matrix as an energy pattern that is linked to her body's electromagnetic field. This energy powers most of her electromagnetic capabilities such as flight, heat vision and other "sight"-based abilities while supplementing her physical abilities to superhuman levels. *'Solar Radiation Absorption:' As a Kryptonian, her cells function like a super battery, hyper metabolizing specific wavelengths of radiation as fuel to enable living functions and/or superhuman abilities. Different wavelengths of radiation have different effects on Superhusky's physiology and well being, but her cells cannot absorb or utilize all types of radiation. The wavelength of her home solar system's red sun enables her body to function on an identical level of a healthy human while the Earth's solar radiation in both its raw and filtered state through the Earth's atmosphere acts as fuel to enable all of her powers. Every time Superman uses any of her superhuman abilities, her body expends absorbed sunlight and she is capable utilizing any of them to various degrees through controlled circumstances. The solar-based radiation of a foreign blue star proved to increase her known abilities under a yellow sun to a higher degree and enabled additional powers. The existence and constant exposure to proven "healthy" radiation sources is not required for her to live and utilize her powers, but prolonged periods without exposure to them and/or utilizing her powers will require Cal-El to recharge in order to live and continue using her powers. * Heat Vision: Can accurately target things smaller than human beings from orbit, narrow or wide-beam, heat intensity can be greater than the core of the sun, can modulate it to deliver different frequencies and types to best affect her opponent after analyzing them with her sensory powers, can generate enough power to move entire planets. *'Electromagnetic Spectrum Vision:' She can see into all of the EM Spectrum. Superman can see and identify radio/television and any and all broadcast/transmitted frequencies, allowing her to avoid detection through radar or satellite monitoring methods. *'Telescopic Vision:' The ability to focus her vision to see something at a great distance, without violating the laws of physics. *'Microscopic Vision:' The ability to see extremely small objects and images down to the sub atomic level. *'X-Ray Vision:' The ability to see through anything except lead. Since it is passive, this ability would not generate harmful radiation in the same manner as a focused projection of hard X-rays. *'Thermal Vision:' The ability of see through the heat tracks left by a living being or object. *'Freeze Breath:' She flash freezes opponents with her Super Breath to restrain them. *'Infinite Mass Punch:' Superhusky vibrates her body and travels under light speed, so her punch can hit with the force of a white dwarf star. 1497498592.rubbermage_2017-06-14_113143 (1).png|Posing over rubble 7790567.png|Heat vision rsz_1rsz_clarafinal.jpg|Her bark is worse than her bite 7547431.png|Double life Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 4 Category:Kryptonian Category:Aliens Category:Female Characters Category:DC Comic Characters Category:Heroes Category:Solar Users Category:Flight Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Good Characters Category:Orphans Category:Air Users Category:Ice Users